


I Just Can’t Wait To Be Queen

by CryMyLastTears



Series: Song Parodies [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryMyLastTears/pseuds/CryMyLastTears
Summary: The following is a parody of the song 'I Just Can’t Wait To Be King' in the lion king.





	I Just Can’t Wait To Be Queen

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a parody of the song 'I Just Can’t Wait To Be King' in the lion king.

The sun was hanging hanging high in sky when they began their stroll, it was hot and blistering, but a welcome change from the cold weather they’ve been having recently.

“The sooner we can get to the gardens, the sooner we can leave,” called Zazu over his shoulders. Being the King’s adviser was an important role, and he was humbled to be the one chosen for it. However, being stuck babysitting the King’s daughter and her friend was something he disliked with a passion.

 

Wondering behind him was a small girl wearing a light blue pastel dress covered in dirt stains - courtesy of her earlier antics that morning. She had a head full of auburn hair, slightly mussed up from the countless times she swept it out of her eyes. Her brown eyes and face were gentle - almost identical to that of the Queen. However, her unruly and brash nature was a stark contrast to that of her mother’s elegant and poised manner.

 

Accompanying her was a boy, slightly taller in height, with a dark mop of hair and bright blues eyes. He was the son of one of the maids and has known the princess since birth. He had a naturally calm and soft spoken demeanour, which helped balance out his energetic friend.

 

“So where are we really going?” the boy asked under his breath, quickly glancing towards the man, before looking back towards Aurora. “The knight’s training grounds,” she excitedly whispered. “Wow!” he exclaimed, a large grin taking over features. “Shhh! Zazu,” she whispered motioning toward the man. “Right,” he nodded, “so how are we gonna ditch the dodo?” “Oh I know-” she began with a snicker as she leaned in close.

 

“Just look at you two, having so much fun together. It’s a shame you won’t be able to spend as much time together, with your being betrothed and all,” the man said, noticing their exchange. 

 

“Be-what?” Aurora asked turning her attention away from Luke. “Betrothed, intended, affianced,” the man said with a flourish of his hand. “Meaning?” Luke wondered, tilting his head in confusion. “One day the Princess is going to be married to Prince Philip, of the neighbouring country!” he beamed in excitement. “Eww, I can’t marry him, I don’t even him!” Aurora exclaimed outrageously. “Yeah, it’d too weird,” the boy agreed, looking uneased. 

 

“Well sorry to burst your bubble,” Zazu scoffed, “but you don’t have a choice! It’s a tradition going back generations.” “Well when I’m queen that’ll be the first thing to go,” Aurora declared. “Not so long as I’m around,” Zazu huffed. “Well in that case you’re fired,” Aurora smirked. “Nice try, but only the King or Queen can do that.”

 

“Well, she’s the future queen,” Luke offered. “Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you!” Aurora said poking Zazu in the chest. “Not yet I don’t,” he exclaimed incredulously, “and with an attitude like that I’m afraid you’re shaping up to be a pretty pathetic Queen indeed!” “Hmph, not the way I see it,” she smirked.

 

“I’m gonna be a mighty queen, so enemies beware!”

“Well, I've never seen a Queen of men with quite such filthy hair.”

“I'm gonna be the main event, like no queen was before, I'm brushing up on looking down, life won’t be such a bore!” she sang, poking Zazu in the ribs.

“Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing,” he drawled.

“Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!”

Grabbing Luke’s hand, she started pulling him further down the path to the garden entrance.

“You've rather a long way to go young master, if you think-” he called out, walking fast to catch up.

 

“No one saying, ‘ _ Do this _ ’,” she mimicked. 

“Now when I said that, I-” 

“No one saying, ‘ _ Be there _ ’,” Luke joined in.

“What I meant was-”

“No one saying, ‘ _ Stop that _ ’,” she sang.

“Look, what you don't realize-”

“No one saying, ‘See here’.”

“Free to run around all day!” she sang running towards the fountain and climbing on the ledge.

“Well, that's definitely out,” Zazu firmly stated.

“Free to do it all my way,” she spun towards them throwing her hands in the air.

“I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart,” Zazu said attempting to pull her off the fountain ledge. 

“Queens don't need advice from creepy men for a start,” she chroused pulling out of his grip and running around to the other side of the fountain.

“If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of Alantica, I wouldn't hang about!” Zazu exclaimed, horrified, “This child is getting wildly out of it.”

 

“Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!” she grinned with a mischievous glint, “Everybody look left! Everybody look right! Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!”

“Not yet!” Zazu fumed heading towards her.

“Let every man go for broke and sing!”

Aurora motioned Luke over.

“Let it now be heard by everybody!”

Luke got in position.

“It's gonna be queen Aurora's finest thing!”

Zazu hastily reached out to grab Aurora.

“Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!” Aurora sang jumping out of the way as Luke pushed Zazu from behind.

Falling into the fountain, Zazu sputtered and flailed as he tried to sit up in the water. Glancing around, Zazu searched for the two children calling, “Aurora! Luke!”

 


End file.
